Genderswap
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Noun - Genderswap (plural genderswaps) (Fandom slang) The act of changing a fictional character's biological sex and/or gender identity from the canonical norm.


**Noun - Genderswap (plural genderswaps)**

 **(Fandom slang) The act of changing a fictional character's biological sex and/or gender identity from the canonical norm.**

Working within Torchwood facilities, employees soon picked up the knowledge 'if something felt wrong, it was probably too late'. For Ianto Jones, all it took was waking up one weekend with an unfamiliar weight sitting on his chest and the peculiar sensation of loss. If given the option, he would have preferably found himself cuddled up with inanimate objects twisted tightly within the bed sheets, nursing a hefty hangover. That, at least, had a foreseeable end.

Ianto had, to be honest, pacing aimlessly around his flat really wasn't helping matters. If anything he found himself growing more frustrated, particularly at the way his hips now swayed as he walked and the uncomfortable bounce residing upon his newly developed chest. The Welshman took into consideration that with a high probability, most people within a mile radius of his complex apartment heard him scream. Yet in fairness, there was an unmistakable change to how he sounded and he had just woken up to something most would consider a major shock to the system. The trusted archivist was no longer the man who was entrusted with important Torchwood Intel but more a female version hoping to carry out the same responsibilities while maintaining the similar levels of respect.

Having finally forced himself to sit down in his faux leather arm chair, Ianto exhaled deeply, his hands falling haphazardly between his legs with hope, that he could force himself to believe the last half hour was simply some kind of vivid nightmare. His dexterous digits slowly traced up his naked inner thigh, edging ever closer to the hem of his dark boxers causing the archivist's breath to hitch at the almost teasing sensation whilst the pads of his fingertips took note of a subtle softness in the skins texture. The sensations were all wrong.

Quickly crossing his legs, Ianto angled his position within the seat pushing his weight back into the uncomfortable angles. His fingers splayed, abruptly scraped back his unruly shoulder-length hair, scraping it back from his feminised features. " _I can't do …_ " the chime in his words forced his stammered words to halt, it had been difficult enough facing his reality face on, barely recognising himself apart from the twinkling blue haze in his eyes. Allowing his glance to fall over his newer developments, the archivist focused upon the crease stretching across his t-shirt indicating the positioning of his parted breasts and peaked nipples. " _Jack_!"

Saying his leaders name sounded wrong, the tone taking him back to his years enduring puberty, where it was down to luck of the draw, now he was sounding more like a crossover of Gwen and Tosh; a formal attitude with a welsh twist.

Padding back towards the bedroom on his tip toes, Ianto crossed his arms over his chest, achieving some control over his new bodies movements. Crawling clumsily over the unkempt bed the Welshman reached for his phone unhooking it from the charger resting upon the nightstand before searching for Jacks name within the available contacts. The calling tone seemed to drag out more anxiety with each passing, concluding with a choked breath as a strong American accent filled his ears. " _Ianto Jones, I must say I'm shocked to find you actively avoiding my advances though last night was certainly interesting_."

Ianto could feel a blush burning across his cheeks at the active memory not to mention an unsavory dampness spreading between his legs. " _Jack I -_ "

" _Hold on, who is this?_ "

" _It's Ianto, please Jack, trust me_ "

" _I'm sorry lady, I lo—ve the accent and all but you're gonna need more than that to convince me. Tell me, just how did you get his phone? And did you just dial the first appealing name on there because trust me he's got some rather appealing friends_."

" _If you point out Owen then I promise, I will put you on decaf coffee for the rest of the month_."

" _Ianto_? _Wha-what happened_?"

" _Last night, when that, that weevil disturbed us … it didn't just drop the strange artifact but intentionally threw it towards me. Jack, I'm scared. I'm missing a rather substantial part of my anatomy while sporting more than a handful's worth upon my chest."_ Tears began leaving telltale marks down his pronounced cheekbones silhouetting the heightened hitch in his voice. _"I need help, please."_

 _"_ _Okay I have Tosh looking into the artefact as we speak, the rest of us are heading over, now."_

 _"_ _No-no-no just you, the others can't know yet! Just you please."_

Letting out a deep breath, the immortal dragged his fingers over the day old stubble darkening his features. " _Okay, I'm on my way_. _Hang in there._ "


End file.
